At The End
by Toomi
Summary: What happens at the end of Ark Of Truth? Pure speculation on my part but spoilers for The Shroud and AoT. DanielVala


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Pairing: Daniel/Vala_

_Spoilers: Ark of Truth, The Shroud._

_Previously posted on my livejournal. Inspiration hit when discussing Farscape's Green Eyed Monster. _

He ran, ignoring her voice echoing through every corridor, every room. He could tell her power was degenerating as she was struggling to place obstacles in his way. It wasn't surprising really, the Ori were gone, people all over their galaxy and that of the Ori had turned their backs on the Book Of Origin. She was the only one left to defeat then it would only be a short while before her remaining army was too.

He guessed this was one last attempt by her to convert her mother as she had been trying ever since she was born. He didn't really care why, only that he find Vala before she tried everything she could.

Vala, Adria and himself were the only ones left aboard this Ori ship, everyone else was dead or had left the ship through the rings. He had no idea where the rest of SG-1 was but hoped fervently that they had not been aboard when she choked out the lives of so many.

Rounding another corner, his lungs and legs crying for a rest, her voice gained a little strength.

"If you find her, what then? Will it matter?"

"SHUT UP!" Daniel screamed. They had to end this nightmare soon and he was beginning to wish it would happen soon for himself.

Her taunting voice followed him, becoming more urgent, suggesting other places on the ship, some he'd searched, some he hadn't.

Until finally he found her. He knew Vala was inside as he struggled more than he had on all the other doors to open it. By now Adria's strength must be almost tapped out and when the door gave an inch, he wedged a fallen soldiers weapon inside and used it to slowly open the gap enough so he could squeeze inside.

Vala was standing inside the markings on the floor indicating there was a ring transport surrounding her. He could see her mouth moving but could not hear her voice yet Adria's rage was screaming through his eardrums.

He ran to Vala wondering if Adria was holding her there with her mind as she seemed unable to move towards him. The second he felt the electric shock he realised his mistake as he fell to the ground.

"I will kill him unless you choose to accept the will of the Ori." Adria's voice permeated Daniel's thoughts and he remembered in a flash where he was.

Mindful of the shield that was in place around Vala he stood and took a close look at her. He could see she was speaking but could hear no sound, her shoulders square, staring straight at him.

"You must. If you do not, I will kill him."

Daniel could see Vala's mouth form the word 'please' yet could not hear her still.

"I will know if you are lying and will dispose of him immediately."

"Vala, no. Don't do it," Daniel shouted at her as her gaze stayed on his eyes.

"Will you? To save him?" Adria's scorn was evident in her voice.

He watched Vala mouth the word 'no' as tears fell down her cheeks. Daniel took what he assumed would be his last look at Vala and for a fleeting moment wondered if he would be able to ascend again and come back.

He waited with bated breath to die again but it didn't happen. He'd rather not die but if he had to, quickly and painlessly was the way to go, not drawing it out.

"I can see into your mind, mother. You refuse to accept Origin to save the man you love. Perhaps this is wise as he would not save you either."

Daniel watched as Vala began to speak, desperately trying to guess what she was saying.

"Oh mother, you have been mislead. He does not care for you the way you do for him. He never will. He has betrayed you and will again."

At this Vala looked Daniel square in the eyes and he tried to convey that he had no idea what Adria was speaking about.

"Before I made him a Prior I had to be sure his heart was mine. I tested him and it was. He deceived me then and will do the same to you."

Daniel realised what Adria was talking about and with a stab of fear remembered. Some of the moments when Merlin had taken control of him he could not remember but as she spoke the words it brought forth the information. Desperately he yelled to Adria, telling her that it had been Merlin, not he who had deceived her.

If they were both to die he did not want Vala's last thoughts to be of anger and bitterness at something he had done.

Adria laughed callously. "Love! You have been deluded, mother. If he loved you he would not risk your life as he is doing now."

"Do you even know what love is?" Daniel needed to break off Adria's mental attack on Vala.

"Daniel, don't.." Adria's control slipped as he heard Vala's voice. He saw the shield flicker slightly before strengthening.

"Adria, are you going to kill me or are you just holding on in hope that one of us will pray to the Ori and give you more strength. See, here's my guess. You can't kill either of us and we're your last chance. Stop this now..."

Daniel broke off as the rings activated. He cried out in horror as he realised that Vala would be transported into space as there was no planet close by and no ships that he knew of.

There was no blinding light to indicate that Vala had been transported and Daniel heaved a sigh of relief as the rings lowered to reveal a very frightened yet very much alive Vala.

Suddenly the shield around her collapsed and Daniel raced forward to Vala. Together they raced through the corridors, Daniel trying to remember where Adria had been.

Adria's voice ceased and Daniel feared that she'd left the ship or that she had died until Vala dropped to her knees beside her, holding her throat, coughing rapidly.

"I die, she dies." Adria's cold weak voice filled the candle lit corridor.

"No. Leave her." Vala had stopped coughing and was making gagging noises, clawing at her throat. "Look, maybe we can help you. Tell me where you are and let Vala go. We'll come to you and figure something out." As he spoke Daniel knew the words were useless. Earth and their allies would never agree to help save the woman who had brought about so much destruction in their galaxy.

"You forget, Daniel Jackson. I can read your mind. I know what you speak is false."

Vala was barely moving in his arms and Daniel held her close, helpless to do anything to help her.

"If you can read my mind, do it now."

As Vala's lips began to turn blue, he pulled her closer and filled his mind with her. Memories of their time on SG-1, their team nights, dinners, fun, laughter and hope. As the tears filled his eyes he remembered her smile, the one she flashed at him in those rare moments, the light that danced in her eyes when he made her laugh, the love he felt for this woman, dying in his arms.

As Vala stilled and fell limp the corridor was plunged into darkness. Daniel bent his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently stoking a strand of hair that he felt over her face.

A blinding light filled the corridor, temporarily blinding Daniel and he moved his arm to cover his burning eyes. As the light faded he felt movement at his knees.

"What happened?"

"Vala?"

"Daniel, what happened. Where are we?"

Daniel couldn't answer, instead helping her sit up slowly and then pulling her into his arms, revelling in the feel, smell and heat that was pure Vala.

"Adria..." Daniel started.

"Is dead."

"How...?"

"When she was chocking me, I don't know how to explain it properly. It was like she was inside my head but I was inside hers. I felt her die. What did you do?"

"I don't know. I just asked her to read my mind, I wanted her to let you go."

"That was you!" Vala exclaimed.

"What was?" Daniel was unsure as to what Vala was referring to.

"Before she died there was something, strong emotion pouring through her. I didn't think she had it in her. Now it makes sense."

"I still don't understand."

"You opened your mind to her and she shared that with me, no doubt unwillingly, but I felt it too. Where did you manage to get that from?"

Daniel knew what she was talking about and he wished they weren't in the dark so he could see her face.

"I was holding the woman I love while she died in my arms. It really wasn't hard."

"Oh." Vala couldn't think of an appropriate verbal response so instead she followed the sound of his voice as he contemplated that perhaps Adria felt love before she died when her lips on his silenced him.

Vala felt Daniel's hands move up her arms to her cheeks, then into her hair as he responded to her kiss avidly. She let it continue for a few minutes then broke the kiss but did not move away.

"As lovely as this is, I think we should find out where everyone else is and get out of this dark ship. It really does nothing for the mood."

She felt him laugh against her skin and when he took her hand to help her stand, she didn't let go.

* * *

"So, what now?" Cameron asked the remaining members of SG-1. 

"Teal'c said he'd be back in a week or so and I think we should have a team night then," Sam spoke up.

"Sounds great!"

"Well, let me know when and I'll be there." Cameron said his goodbyes and left the group.

Daniel listened to Vala and Sam talk as his mind wandered. They'd been given several weeks downtime despite their protests that they had to help on the planets that had been almost wiped out during the battle. General Landry had assured them that there were many others available to do just that and they were all overdue for an extended vacation. He'd ordered Sam and Cam off-base and advised that Teal'c, Vala and Daniel make plans to do the same.

Since their moment on the Ori ship nothing further had been done or said, not that they needed to. Every time Daniel looked at Vala he knew that it could wait just a few more days. Now there were no more fighting the Ori soldiers, no more missions for a few weeks, no more work for the same time, they had all the time in the world to do and say everything they wanted to.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, sorry Sam, got a little lost there."

"I can see that." She smiled at him and he smiled apologetically back. "Any special plans?"

"Uh, well I was thinking of taking a vacation."

"Ah, yes, that new library that opened in..."

"A real vacation, Sam." She laughed at his good natured teasing. "You?"

"Apparently I'm going fishing." Despite the fact that Sam sounded a little upset by that she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Have fun."

"You too, oh, and Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy for you, we all are."

Daniel frowned at Sam unsure as to exactly what she was referring too but instead of clarifying herself she laughed, said goodbye and waved at him as she walked down the corridor to her quarters.

Realising what she meant Daniel picked up his pace. He had told Vala to meet him on the surface as soon as she was ready and for the first time in a long time he was counting down the seconds until he was out of here.


End file.
